Pillow Talk
by idealrain
Summary: Poppy and Pommie talk about their relationship and past ones. femmeslash set in Lions' den universe. written for Blaze


"pillow talk"

A clock struck eleven when Poppy heard Pommie opened the door to their suite. The bathroom light shone for a minute and then Pommie decided to join her wife.

"How was the greenhouse?" She asked, moving over in the bed.

"Why do they use my greenhouse as make out central? There are other places in the castle much more comfortable." Pommie asked mystified.

With a twinkle in her eyes, Poppy replied, "you know why. You have probably the record for the times in the greenhouse."

"But that's different."

"How?"

"I do it properly." With that she showed Poppy exactly what was the proper way to make out in the greenhouse.

"Do you plan on teaching that next year? Because I can volunteer to assist you."

Pommie snorted. Poppy grew serious for a second. Taking her hand and placing on Pommie's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Thinking about Minerva."

"There hasn't been any news right?" Pommie asked worryingly.

"No. But to be told you're pregnant when your husband is hiding and then be stunned…is not the best situation." Poppy hesitated and then added, "Pom, you should've seen Mara's face. She recovered and is searching for Albus now but to have your best friend get pregnant on accident while you've been trying for three years…."

"There's nothing you can for her. Besides the chance of getting pregnant at our age is rare even if you're trying." Pommie rolled over preparing to sleep.

Poppy looked thoughtful at her wife's back.

"Pom, have you ever thought….I mean…it is still possible for us to…"

With a sigh, Pommie turned to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling.

"Pops, I love you. I love Rose and Daisy. And I loved carrying them for you. But with Dolores in charge, we are taking a risk just being in the same chambers. I cannot in good conscience expose a child to a risk like that. I have five years until retirement and you have seven. I want to be selfish with you, with us and not owe anyone anything beyond the occasional visit. I just don't want kids at this point of our lives."

"I just thought I would check with you. It has been a couple years since we had this discussion. It's not like you can accidentally get pregnant."

Pommie laughed.

"What was the expression on Min's face when you told her?"

"A mix of shock, dismay, and wanting to kill her husband." Poppy sighed. "I don't know if this is a wanted pregnancy for her. I mean she will carry them to term. It just will take time for her to adjust to the idea of being a mom again."

"Then there's Mara…" Pommie let the thought hang.

"She is seeing Theoriski."

"But there is only so much you can do to delay Mother Nature." Pommie looked thoughtful. "By the time the kittens will enter Hogwarts, we'll be 89. Past middle age. "

"Yeah. Imagine having thirty-seven years between children." Poppy seemed wistful. "Do you ever wish we had more? I mean, I love the two we have, a Ravenclaw for me and a Hufflepuff for you. But do you ever wish we didn't wait? That we got married right out of school?" Poppy leaned over and kiss her wife with intensity that shock Pommie.

Pulling away Pommie knew this was more than Poppy being wistful. "Poppy, what's going on?"

Poppy lowered her eyes. "I hate the fact Albus sent you to asked Wil to cover for Hagrid this year. All year I wondered if you regretted not marrying her." She turned over, her back to Pommie.

Pommie sighed. Minerva filled Albus in on the relationship between her and Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank and he insisted on hiring her. Pommie begged Minerva to take over hiring of staff, since Albus didn't have much talent for it in the past five years.

Slowly Pommie touched Poppy's back. Poppy instinctively leaned into the touch.

"My love, you agreed to the three years off after graduation from Hogwarts. I don't get jealous when you met Amelia for lunch or Miriam to discuss healing."

"I wasn't engaged to them."

"I turned Wil down. Besides she is married."

"She's widow." Poppy corrected.

"_I'm_ married. Very, very happily married to the mother of my children, to my best friend and to my very beautiful lover. Which makes me wonder why we are talking in bed. "

"Because we don't talk about this stuff that much." Poppy refused to give up the fight. Pommie rolled her eyes.

"You're not being a Ravenclaw right now. Poppy I love you. Not Wil, Amelia or the face in the moon. " Pommie unbuttoned the shirt she wore to bed. She took Poppy's hand and began to trace the scars on her stomach.

"I have borne you two children. I built a home with you. What made you doubt my love?"

"I saw you and Wil together, laughing and with your arms around each other. And after what Dolores did to Min and Albus, I guess I was feeling insecure." Poppy could barely look her wife in the eyes.

Pommie reached over and hugged Poppy tight.

"My love, we were laughing over the Dazed Roses I created for this Christmas and the fact after fifty-eight years, I still have no idea what to get you for Christmas. Wil suggested a raven for a Ravenclaw and made a stupid pun. I laughed and got distracted slipping on fertilizater. Wil caught me. " Pommie stared into her wife's grey eyes which begun to filled with tears. "Oh, love, it bugs me that you have so little faith in us."

"It's just …I'm scared. What if Dolores finds out? What if the governors decide to kick us out?" Poppy whispered.

Pommie shrugged philosophically.

"Then we'll start retirement early. I'll start writing romance novels and you'll play potion master. We'll finally go on the third honeymoon you've been promising me for the last fifteen years." She traced the veins in Poppy's hand.

Poppy sighed. Pommie has always been the more laid back about things like that.

"You know," Pommie began, "I don't have to be at St. Mungo's until nine tomorrow. I could think of much better things to do right now than talk about ex-girlfriends." She reached for Poppy's nightgown.

"Yeah?" Poppy began to smile.

"Oh, yeah."

The conservation was soon forgotten.


End file.
